Crafting -- beYou Sawhorse
General Information: There is no beYou Level requirement to use Current Version is V3.4 - Last Update 1/30/20 No Mod, No Copy, Transferrable This item has a security access menu (under ADJUST menu) to allow access for All, Owner only, Group. *YOU MUST USE THE ADJUST MENU TO CHANGE THE USER ACCESS SO NO ONE CAN USE YOUR ITEMS. THE DEFAULT IS SET TO ALL SO ANYONE WILL BE ABLE TO USE YOUR ASSETS* Requires the beYou HUD to be worn while using, if you take the HUD off while using then you will be unseated and lose assets. There is a 3% Energy Requirement for using this. This item uses Energy and Hygiene while using.. 1 beYou Log once cut yields 6 Cut Wood. Click here for information on beYou Processed Woods. Requirements: * beYou HUD - If you stand on the sawhorse with no HUD it will stand you up. * beYou HandSaw - Requires at least 1 asset. (Each use of the sawhorse only uses 1/3 of a HandSaw) * beYou Logs - Requires at least 1 asset. How to use: First rez out the beYou Sawhorse in-world and sit/stand on it. As mentioned earlier, you will need to be wearing the beYou Hud or you will be stood up. Once standing on the sawhorse you will click it to bring up the menu options. * Cut Wood - Click to begin cutting beYou Logs into Cut Woods. * Stand Up - Unsits you from the sawhorse and resets it. You will lose assets if you click this while in the process of cutting wood. * ADJUST - Only the Owner can click this to set access options. When you click Cut Wood, you get the message 16:45 beYou Sawhorse whispers: Click the Hand Saw to begin. You can click the Hand Saw hanging on the hook on the side of the sawhorse, a log will appear and the animation will begin. After a minute or so you will get the message 16:47 beYou HandSaw: A quick rest for your arm! Click the log to place it in the basket. -- Click the cut log piece on the ground to continue. After another minute or so you will get 16:47 beYou HandSaw whispers: Nice work! One more cut left. 16:47 beYou HandSaw whispers: All done! Click the remaining logs to continue. -- Click both of the cut log pieces on the ground and you will see the completed message updating your assets after adding the newly cut wood, 16:48 beYou Wood Basket whispers: You just earned more pieces. Your assets for Cut Wood has been updated (36). After 3 uses of the Sawhorse, 1 use of a HandSaw will be removed from your assets. You will get the following messages. 16:48 beYou Sawhorse: That was the 3rd cut with that saw, it has been used up. 16:48 beYou Sawhorse: Your assets for beYou HandSaw has been updated (8) **REMEMBER** -- If someone else has access and uses your sawhorse, they will be using assets that will be removed from YOUR account and not THEIRS (Logs and HandSaws) and the finished item (Cut Wood) will be added to YOUR assets as well. Cut Wood is a crafting supply and does not expire. To remove them from your assets and deliver to yourself to store or sell, You can use the beYou Crafting Storage Cabinet or the beYou Cut Wood Packager. Category:Crafting Category:Wood